


Memories

by starksinner



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksinner/pseuds/starksinner
Summary: Carol promised that she would be back before you knew it. After years of dealing with intergalactic threats and being the galaxy’s protector, what happens when she finally comes home to you?
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm gonna start posting some of my more recent works from my Tumblr ([starksinner](https://starksinner.tumblr.com//)) on here! Hope you enjoy the angst of this one! <3
> 
> Quick Disclaimer: Do NOT repost my work. An artist's work is copyright protected from the moment they create it. Reposting my work goes against my wishes and violates that copyright. You need permission, and permission must be granted.

**_“Carol.”_ **

With the wind in her hair and the galaxy’s stars reflecting against her hazel eyes, Carol oftentimes found herself daydreaming about you. 

She thought about your smile, the way the corner of your eyes would crinkle as she made you laugh. She heard it as she flew through the stars. After all these years, she still heard you — _loud and clear._

She liked to remember the feeling of your skin against hers — soft, yet scarred, delicate yet strong. Carol reminisced about those mornings with the both of you curled up underneath her sheets. Your leg would be draped over hers, her fingertips teasing the hem of your panties. 

You would bite your lip and grin, dragging your fingertips across the edge of her jaw. She couldn’t help but admire you as you studied her. She never had someone look at her with such love and complete trust. It was only you. 

_It was always you._

* * *

**_2007_ **

She made a promise that she would come back to you, but as time passed, she found herself flying further away from that promise. 

As she stood in your front yard, pressing the heel of her boot into the grass, for the first time in a long time — _she was terrified._

You were the only person that could ever make her scared or nervous. You had the ability to make her question and second guess everything and anything — including herself. You always had that power over her, even if you didn’t notice it. 

Taking a deep breath, she finally mustered up the courage to walk up the stairs to your front porch. She noticed the door and the frame were the same as the porch creaked underneath her weight. 

_“What’s with the bright red?” Carol smiled down at you as you held a large paintbrush in your hand, a large slab of red paint covering your cheek._

_“It reminds me of your suit,” you grinned, pressing the bristles against the wood. “It reminds me that I get to come home to you.”_

As Carol walked closer, she ran her fingers over the three initials carved between the frame, her eyes stinging at the lost memory. 

_You, her, and Amelia._

As she slammed her knuckles against the wood, calling out your name, she knocked for what felt like an eternity. 

She knew you worked for _S.H.E.I.L.D_ now, but she expected you to be home at six in the morning on a Saturday in July.

“Y/N,” she pounded her fist against the door for a fifth time. “It’s me! It’s Carol!”

She took a deep breath and rested her hand against the door handle, pushing it out of frustration. Unexpectedly, as she rested more of her weight against it, the door creaked and fell open. 

“Y/N?” She hesitantly stepped inside, the similar feeling of anxiousness from before building up inside of her.

The walls were the same, ugly old wallpaper covering them from top to bottom. It was your styling choice, you always said, _‘the ugliest things tell the most interesting stories.’_

As she walked into your living room, bearing her eyes at the mantle above the fireplace, she grasped an old picture of you and her laughing as you both worked out in the yard.

Swiping her finger across the frame, she stared at the large amount of collected dust and furrowed her eyebrows. It wasn’t like you to have anything unclean, but as she looked at the rest of the mantle — she noticed everything was untouched, like it had been sitting here for years, its only purpose being to collect dirt.

_“She’s dead,”_

Carol snapped her head around, jumping at the strange voice that echoed behind her.

Across from her stood a woman with beautiful _Y/H/C_ , _Y/H/T_ hair. The sunlight leaking in through the window casted an orange glow against the woman’s skin, highlighting her stern, strong features. It took Carol a moment until she recognized her. 

_She grew up to look just like you._

“Amelia?” Carol whispered, her lips parting in confusion. “I-I’m, where is—”

“She died my senior year,” she replied, gritting her teeth together. “Cancer. It was terminal.”

“A-Amel—”

“I was sitting right beside her in the hospital as she went,” Your daughter shut her eyes, shaking her head furiously. “Your name was the last thing she ever said.”

**_“Carol.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Carol is one of my favourite Marvel characters and I have such a soft spot for my baby Brie Larson! Feel free to leave a comment! xx


End file.
